


From The Best

by beefy_noods



Series: Romantic Comedy AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods
Summary: Ignis spends a few weeks with his Uncle Clemens without his doting husband, Gladio. Together they try to make the most of the moments they can reconnect.---This work is part of a modern Rom Com AU, but can be read standalone.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Romantic Comedy AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	From The Best

“You make cats look acceptable.” A pause. “Maybe even cute.”

Ignis tilted his head, humming as if he was impressed, “That was the meanest thing you’ve said to me, Gladiolus.” Ignis stoked Grim’s black fur with long, gentle strokes. Grim was a finicky cat, one that even his Uncle Clemens struggled to tame, but whenever Ignis visited, Grim couldn’t get enough attention. 

“I’ve learned from the best.” Gladio snorted.

“Was that a double-edged compliment? You know I love those.” Ignis had to laugh, amused at the ‘attempt’ to be catty.

“As much as you love edging?”

“Don’t push it.”

They both burst into laughter, settling into a quiet lull afterwards. Ignis was exhausted from jet-lag and a combination of a frenzied trip to his childhood home. Clemens always kept Ignis busy, every minute of every day was booked, and by the time bedtime rolled around, Ignis was so exhausted but unable to sleep. Video calls with Gladio were all he had as his Uncle slept peacefully in the other room.

“I miss you.” Gladio finally said, pouting as he slid lower into the pillows on their bed. (Which Ignis desperately missed, the firmness of his childhood mattress was nothing in comparison.)

Ignis laughed at that though, “I miss our house apparently.”

“That’s all?” Gladio absolutely looked like a kicked dog.

Ignis stopped petting Grim, allowing the cat to cozy into a slumber in the space between his crossed legs. Grim looked warm and happy, and Ignis felt a pang of sadness.”No. I’m trying  _ not  _ to think about how much I miss you. It’s a little easier that way.”

“I’m jealous.” Gladio rubbed his temples, “It feels so empty at home. I can’t stop thinking about you even if I wanted to.”

“I never said I stopped thinking about you.” Ignis’ voice was suddenly soft, “I’m just… trying not to wallow in that sadness, is all.”

“Have any tips?” 

Ignis smiled, sitting up with a little more confidence, “I think about your reactions to the things I see or the food I eat. I think about your infectious enthusiasm and inversely, general calm whenever you’re lost in your thoughts or the moment. Sometimes I imagine you silently standing behind me, encouraging me wordlessly when I go off on my Uncle when he says some out of touch bullshit.” 

Gladio laughed through a few very obvious sniffles.

“I think about how funny it would be trying to fit in a full size bed with you. How you’d smother me, and how I’d reluctantly agree to being cuddled even if I’m sweating my ass off in an unairconditioned flat.” Ignis looked around his bedroom, which was cramped and small, “You’d probably bump into tons of shit in my small ass room, and try to find my journals from high school years.”

“I would be so nosy.”

“I know.”

Gladio exhaled through his nose, “A week shouldn’t be this hard.”

“You know.” Ignis’ voice was even more firm, “You’ve taught me something over the years, Gladio. Sometimes, it is okay to sit with those feelings. It’s okay to be uncomfortable or sad. We have those feelings for a reason.”

“Using my wise emotional advice against me?”

“Now who is being the asshole?” Ignis raised an eyebrow, “I… I was trying to say that… Even with how painful it is to be away from you. It reminds me that a life without you isn’t a life worth living. Because I love you, Gladio. I love you so damn much.”

“Fuck. Iggy.” Gladio was wiping the tears from his face, “How the hell am I supposed to follow up from that?”

“You don’t have to.” Ignis began to pet Grim once more, “Let me take care of you this time.”

“You always take care of me, Iggy.” Gladio blubbered.

“Yeah. But never like this.” Even thousands of miles away, Ignis couldn’t help but feel his heart race. The feeling of new experiences with Gladio was always exhilarating, no matter the circumstances “Let’s put it this way… if you can learn to be mean, I can take a page from your kindness handbook.”

“Well… you did learn from the best.”

“That I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It's been a while friends, I miss y'all. 
> 
> I've been working on collecting a big sketchbook of my gladnis stuff since I left twitter for mental health reasons. I hope to have that linked to a werewolf AU series coming out...pretty soon here. I wanted to get in in time for halloween but I've been spending most of my free time doing therapy work instead. 
> 
> I just want to say thanks to everyone who has supported my work or art over the time I participated in Gladnis. I'm still around, just a little quieter is all. <3 Lots of love and I hope you all are taking care of yourselves.


End file.
